


No Rest for the Wicked

by captorganmay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Savoureux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captorganmay/pseuds/captorganmay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will finds it hard to sleep in his new home, but he will not stop until he can find peace</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest for the Wicked

Will felt lost in a sea of fog. The doctors slowly weaned him off the barbiturates keeping  him an induced coma. To be quite honest, he was terrified to leave his dreamless state, but he had no valid argument.  At least no argument that anyone cared to hear. He also knew what waited him after treatment: Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. It was his worst nightmare and he was also bitter because Jack knew that. He didn't vouch for him though.

Once discharged from the hospital, he was given the prison outfit: scratchy blue fabric with a number on the chest. Grey shoes with velcro so he couldn't use any shoelaces to kill himself or others. Then it was the waist belt with shackles for his wrists. The metal weighed heavy and he felt like it was dragging him to the bottom of an endless abyss. There was no escape now.

His cell was small, of course. An overused cot with grey sheets and blankets. The wool was scratchy at best and it smelled like disinfectant. The first night, he could barely keep himself from sobbing into his pillow. His face was wet from tears. It was a strange change from the sweat of a nightmare, but he had no sleep that first night.

The days passed with the same monotony. He knew every corner and bar of his cell with detail. He could tell you which corner held the most cobwebs. He could name the bar with the most amount of wear and tear. It saddened him to think that he used to teach others the skills of a proper FBI investigator, but now he could only list off the mundane details of his prison.

His first visitor was Alana. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she spoke to him. He grabbed the bars, which was the closest he could be to her. She held his hands over the bars and they both placed their foreheads on the bars. It was the closest to an imitate touch as was managed with a door of metal between them. She told him how his dogs were doing and how she was trying her hardest to get him out of here. _You don't belong here_ , she continually repeated. He bleakly smiled and nodded. He knew she was trying, but he also knew it was futile. He tried not to be negative with her there though.

The nights were the worst. Not only did his nightmares plague him every night, but when he jolted awake in a cold sweat and fear, there were no dogs to lie with. He couldn't distract himself with tying fly gear or reading. The cold metal cell was almost as bad as his nightmare. As a result, he slept less frequently. Nights turned into days that turned to nights. When Alana visited, he was surprised she was awake at this hour until she told him it was 2pm in the afternoon.

Will sat on his bed, staring at the other wall of his cell, when Dr. Lecter visited for the first time.

"Hello Will."

Will felt his gut wrench, but with the lack of sleep his mind had suffered, it was hard to elicit the correct emotional response to his presence. He only felt numb.

"Hello Dr. Lecter."

Hannibal may have thought he had won, but now Will had nothing to lose. He was going to fight his imprisonment with everything he had. It was fight or die; he would not be a caged animal for long. 


End file.
